


Winter's Tail

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Van Gogh's Lost Ear [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fun Time, Fluff I guess, M/M, a complete lack of understanding of french by the author, but still some french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: This is the final part of the Van Gogh Series. Honestly, you probably will need to read the other parts for it to make any sense.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kurt. I emailed you the files for the Nutcracker Playbill reprints.” Clyde, Kurt’s boss poked his head into Kurt’s office.

“Thank’s Clyde. I’ll get those to the printers tonight for next weekend’s open. I really wish advertisers didn’t wait for the show to be up and running to change their ads, but what can you do?”

“Yea, it’s a real shitshow in marketing.” Clyde started to leave before popping his head back in, “Oh and Kurt, make sure your comps are logged with Megan as soon as possible. And before you say, you won't use them, why don’t you treat your boyfriend to a night at the ballet?”

“Clyde, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Nonsense, that guy you took to the Masquerade. You two made quite the pair, reminds me of me and my wife when we first started dating. So wrapped up in each other...oh youth!”

“First of all, you and Maggie are still so wrapped up in each other. And second, Bas is just a friend.”

Clyde gave Kurt a knowing stare

Kurt sighed, “Fine. I’ll ask him.”

“Oh youth…” Clyde laughed as he left down the hallway.

Kurt looked longingly at his phone. He and Sebastian had been so busy lately between Kurt’s work and Sebastian’s schooling. They barely spent any time together to develop their relationship. They dogs enjoy even the quick interactions, but it was apparent to Kurt that Peggy was starting to become more complacent. It didn’t help that Sebastian had opted to go to France for his Thanksgiving break while Kurt had made the trip back home to Ohio, forced to face his past without his new friend.

-The Day After Thanksgiving-

Kurt waited outside the Macy’s with two trays of coffees. He told his old friend’s he would join them for Black Friday shopping but he was really not happy about being awake before sunrise. He was about to get grumpy when Rachel came bounding up to him. 

“KURT! I missed you!” She was about to lunge at him but noticed the coffees just in time. “You got all of us coffee?” 

Kurt nodded tiredly, and twisted one tray to face a non-dairy latte to Rachel. As she reached for it, a few other familiar faces appeared. Mercedes and Tina arrived each with a kiss on the cheek. Kurt gave them each their hot chocolates and transferred the remaining drinks to one tray.

“Who else is coming, Kurt?” Mercedes questioned, eyeing the extra cups.

“I’m only in Ohio until early tomorrow morning, I have a lot of faces to see and no time to see them. So I invited Jeff, Nick, and David from my Dalton days.”

As if manifested by the mention of their names, the boys arrived with hugs and greetings before taking the coffees Kurt offered them. 

“Greet to see you Kurt, it’s been far too long. I can’t wait to hear all about what you’ve been up to in Boston.” Nick said with a wink and a nudge in Jeff’s direction.

“Hush, right now we shop.” Kurt said guiding the group forward.

After a few more hours of shopping, a few trips to cars, and a few more cups of coffee, the group decided to break for lunch outside of the busy shopping center. They headed to Breadstix for ‘old times sake’ and took over the restaurant's back room. It was then that Kurt divulged the long, convoluted tale of him and Sebastian. He was met with a variety of reactions. Rachel and Tina looked angry, Mercedes looked thoughtful, Nick and David nodded knowingly, and Jeff was beaming from ear to ear. After a moment of silence, the flood gates opened and everyone spoke at once.

“Oh my god, Kurt you can’t!”

“You’re too good for him.”

“Congrats buddy!”

“No, this is unacceptable”

“I KNEW IT!”

“That’s great, man.”

“He was so horrible to all of us.”

“Get some!”

As it all died down, Mercedes just looked at Kurt. When they made eye contact, she asked, “Does he make you happy?”

“Yea, I mean, after everything with Blaine, I felt very alone. Yes I have friends, yes I have family, yes I have my little fur baby...but I still had this cloud over me. But when I am around Sebastian, it just...it just feels like I’ve been holding my breath for a long time and I finally let it go. I know it’s crazy because I’ve really only known this Sebastian, this mature and wonderful version, for about 6 weeks, but it’s how I feel.”

Everyone went quiet. Tina and Rachel’s faces softened. David and Jeff beamed. Nick had a thoughtful look on his face before quickly glancing at Jeff and then looking down at the table.

“Kurt, if he makes you happy and he treats you well, I say go for it. Take the plunge. I don’t know what Sebastian is like now, but the look in your eyes when you talk about him tells me everything I need to know. Follow your heart.” Mercedes rose from her seat and enveloped Kurt in a crushing hug. 

“I still fucking knew it!” Jeff announced. The group burst into laughter and soon they changed the subject back to the day’s mall excursion.

-Present Day-

Kurt was still staring at his phone. He knew he should just call Sebastian, but after coming to terms with his feelings, he was more and more afraid of losing the friendship they had developed in the last couple months. After Thanksgiving, Kurt had only seen Sebastian during their weekly doggy play dates. With the weather being so cold, they usually met at Sebastian’s apartment. The dogs would play while Kurt helped Sebastian study for his finals. They never really talked about their relationship or even about anything. It was so domestic and so distant at the same time.

But Sebastian’s last final was over yesterday and he was bound to have no distractions. With a sigh, Kurt sent a quick text to Sebastian about the tickets and returned to his work. At least this way, it seemed more casual and Sebastian wouldn’t hear his nerves. It was 20 minutes later when his phone pinged with an incoming text that simply read:

_ It’s a date! _


	2. Freaking Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Nutcracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking finally our boys are getting their heads in the game! (also it's super short and unbeta'd but I feel bad for taking so long to update and wanted to get SOMETHING to you wonderful beauties)

Sebastian never really liked the Nutcracker. Sure he had taken classes and even performed in local stagings of the Nutcracker, but watching it was never his cup of tea. What he did like, however, was Kurt. He didn’t want to seem too eager about Kurt’s invitation, so he waited 20 minutes before replying to seem more casual. 

The actual night of the show was anything but casual. Sebastian spent the morning at the barber’s, getting the full treatment. He pulled out his nicest suit and had his dress shoes shined to perfection. He wanted to look his absolute best for Kurt, who usually sees him in sweats or jeans. Sebastian even contemplated buying flowers, but worried it was too presumptuous. Kurt only asked if he wanted to be his plus one for his free tickets, no telling if this counted as a real date. Sebastian  _ wanted  _ it to be a real date. 

He was startled from his nervous state with a buzz from downstairs. He quickly rushed to allow Kurt into the building and 2 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian took a deep breath and opened the door. Peggy bounded in, running to play with Van Gogh in the puppy corner and Sebastian laughed at their silliness before taking in the man in front of him. Kurt looked amazing. A perfectly fitted suit, perfectly styled hair, a perfect face smiling at him. 

“I hope its not too much, but I brought you these.” Kurt blushed as he thrust a bouquet of beautiful peonies. 

“Only you would find peonies in winter. I love them.” Sebastian held the bouquet to his nose and breathed in their scent. He quickly went to find a vase. They gathered up the pups and headed next door to leave them with Brynn.

“Hello Mr. S, hello Kurt.” Brynn answered the door with a wide knowing grin. “Don’t you two look all fancy.”

“We’re headed to the ballet, we will be back late so you should just keep them overnight.”

Brynn excitedly bounced around, “Well its about damn time! Have fun. Be safe. Use a condom.” She said quickly as grabbed the dogs and closed the door. 

“Brynn! That’s not-” Sebastian tried to yell through the door, but knew it was a moot point. 

Kurt was barely keeping himself from bursting into laughter as he watched Sebastian blush at the teenager’s hijinks. “Shall we, Mr. Smythe?”

“As you wish,” Sebastian said holding his elbow out to latch with Kurt’s. 

“Did you just quote Princess Bride?”

“Of course I did. I know the entire movie by heart at this point. So you better get used to me quoting it a lot if you want to keep dating me.” Sebastian realized what he said and went into panic mode, “Not to imply we are dating...unless you want to be dating...but if not we can be friends...but I mean I-”

Kurt gently placed his hand over Sebastian’s mouth to shut him up. “I love that movie too. And if you want to keep dating me, you better get used to me quoting Moulin Rouge or Jerry McGuire.”

Sebastian looked at Kurt for a moment, “So, we’re dating now?”

“If that’s ok with you, I would like to be.”

“It’s very ok with me.”

“Good.” Kurt said with a smile, “because I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks.”

Kurt gently held Sebastian’s face as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian’s lips. When he pulled away, Sebastian stood stalk still, unable to fully function his brain to move. 

“Seb, are you coming? We’re going to be late for the show.” Kurt was almost halfway to the elevator. 

“What? Oh. Sorry. Yes, I’m coming.” Sebastian shook himself out of his dazed state, to jog up and walk hand in hand with Kurt to his car down the stairs. The night went on, and for the first time since peforming in the show as a child, Sebastian truly enjoyed the Nutcracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, almost to the end of this story. A few things:  
1) If you haven't seen already, the side story of Niff and the famed Warbler party is posted as "What Happened at the Party"  
2) ANOTHER side story is possible. Would you prefer one involving Serena OR one involving Brynn? Honestly, I love these two. I never usually like writing OCs but man these ladies are quite fun.  
3) I'm hoping to rewatch the series soon to hopefully inspire more writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents and Christmas (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minimal French. the translation is in parentheses.

Kurt was buzzing around Sebastian’s apartment helping him to clean up any dog hair that may be lingering. Serena would be arriving at any minute and, with her dog allergy, Sebastian was pressed for time. 

“I just don’t understand why she never gives me any notice!” He said while he handed Kurt another dusting cloth. 

“She wanted to surprise you. With your mom coming for Christmas and meeting your fabulous new boyfriend, then with you meeting said boyfriend’s parents as well...she figured you could use the support.” Kurt casually explained with a kiss on the cheek.

“She told you?” Sebastian stopped short, “I’m her brother, her twin brother, but she talks to you about her plans to make my life exponentially more insane.”

Kurt laughed as he tied up the last of the trash and took it out to the garbage shoot in the hallway. When he returned he saw Sebastian pacing the floor, mumbling to himself. “Seb, what are you actually nervous about? I know its not Serena.”

“What if your dad hates me? I mean, all he knows about me, really, is what I did in the past. And now i’m the man defiling his son. Or what if my mother is too eccentric and it sends you running for the hills out of fear that the crazy is hereditary? Or what if our parents don’t get along and it drives a rift between us and we break up? Or worse, what if Jeff shows up?”

Kurt walked over to Sebastian and took his hands in his, “First of all, my dad does know about your past but he also knows about who you have become, the real you, the you that I am crazy about. I doubt he will hold who you were at 16 against you. Secondly, maybe keep the defiling conversation to yourself. And about your mom, if half the things you and Serena have told me about her are true, I’m sure I’ll love her. You’ve met my friend Brittany, right?”

Sebastian nodded, “The blonde one with the unicorn obsession.”

“Yes, she’s the most eccentric person I’ve ever met and between her and Sue Sylvester, I think I’m immune to crazy. She raised two amazing children, she must be twice as amazing. And Carole and my dad get along with just about everyone who isn’t a complete asshole, so they will love her too.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, then tensed again. “You didn’t say Jeff wont show up! I swear to god, if Sterling comes here I wi-”

“Relax, Seb. Jeff would never come all the way here if he knew he couldn’t play with the dogs.” Kurt ran his hand through Sebastians hair then pulled him close. “Besides, he and your sister are still in the talking stage and probably won't start dating for a few months anyways.”

Sebastian pulled back. “I’m sorry, they WHAT?!”

“I wasn’t really supposed to say anything, but apparently, they’ve been talking and flirting. Nothing’s happened, but they do like each other.”

“Ok, as soon as this meeting the parents thing is over, I’m kicking his ass. You don’t date your friend’s sister. It’s against the law or something.”

Kurt pecked a kiss to Sebastian’s nose, “I think you mean ‘Bro Code’ and you honestly she could do much worse then Jeff. He’s very sweet and funny, incredibly smart, and handsome to boot. A bit crass, but nobody’s perfect. Except me, of course.”

“I’m so glad you think he’s so great…”

“He is. For your sister, that is. I for one would probably end up smothering him in his sleep. That’s why I much prefer you. You only drive me a little bit crazy.”

The buzzer at the entrance of the building rang and Sebastian made his way down to the main door to meet his mother and sister. After 5 minutes of near panic, Kurt heard them enter Sebastian’s apartment. He walked out of the kitchen with a tray of hors d'oeuvres only to be greeted by Serena, Sebastian’s mother, Burt and Carole. Sebastian stood white as a ghost behind them. 

“Dad. Carole. You’re a day early!” Kurt placed the tray down and went to hug his parents.

“Surprise Kiddo.” Burt bearhugged his son before removing his cap revealing his bald head. After his chemo, he decided to keep it shaved to look more like Bruce Willis. 

“And you must be Julianne.” Kurt reached his hand out to Sebastian’s mother. She ignored it and pulled him into a hug.

“Yes, of course.” She spoke in a thick French accent, but with perfect English. Julianne immediately busied herself around Sebastian’s apartment, pulling out small framed photos and placing them randomly. “Sebastian, how you have no pictures of your mother, I do not know!” 

“Maman,” Sebastian followed behind her repositioning the photos to better style the room, “all the pictures I have of you are on my phone or facebook. Dad just insisted on printed photos.”

“_Cet homme et ses règles stupides. Il faut rappeler à un garçon sa mère, sinon il grandira en colère_. (That man and his stupid rules. A boy must be reminded of his mother or he will grow up angry.)” Julianne waved her hand in the air.

“Maman, I told you. Kurt speaks French, so how about for the sake of politeness, we leave Dad out of this already very awkward moment.” Sebastian whispered to his mother. 

Soon the entire group was properly introduced and was animatedly talking about France and Ohio and everything in between. Julianne eventually was too tired to socialize and settled on the couch to watch TV. Burt took it upon himself to explain American Football to the woman, who listened but very obviously did not understand, even with Sebastian translating to French. 

Carole lifted her eyebrow at Kurt while watching them speak. Serena walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder and whispered, “Would now be a bad time to tell them?”

Kurt chucked softly, “Maybe wait until tomorrow, Rena. They just calmed down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness. Almost done! I have a plan for the way this will end. I also have a plan for NEW fics! Say whaaaaat?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the french to a minimum. It's not a language I know well and I didn't want to have to worry about too many translations.

Christmas eve morning gave Kurt and Julianne more time to get to know each other, as bothe Serena and Sebastian wanted to sleep in and Kurt’s parents were still at their hotel. 

“So Kurt, tell me your story. What led to you being here, being you, being with my son? My children tell me nothing.” Julianne sipped her coffee and waved her hand about. Kurt could see how her personality was very near Serena’s. They both had a way of demanding a room and being blunt while still seeming graceful and gentile.

“I am from Ohio, originally. I actually was in a rival show choir from Sebastian. Although, I did briefly attend Dalton the year before he was there. We first met through my boyfriend at the time. Well, Seb was hitting on him and I was stopping him from hitting on him. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you about how he was in high school.”

“A boy needs his mother, stops him from being angry.” Julianne stated. “You are sweet, just like your mother. Your father too.”

Kurt looked away, “My mother actually died when I was 8. Carole is actually my stepmother. She and my father married my junior year, they met because her son and I were in Glee club together. When he died a few years ago, I couldn't bring myself to call her ‘Step’ anymore. I don’t want to remind her of everything she lost.”

“Oh mon, une telle tragédie.” Julianne placed her hand on Kurt’s, “Let me rephrase. A boy needs good parents to stop him from being angry. I can not say I was a good parent, I ried, but I could have done better. Stop my son from being a teenage homewrecker.”

“It took him a while, but he is an amazing person now that he stopped trying so hard to push everyone away. I think deep down, he was always good, just lost.” Kurt softly smiled, thinking of his boyfriend.

“So now, continue the story.” 

“Well, after high school, I moved to New York to work and go to school. After a very short time, my boyfriend Blaine, who is a year younger, decided to cheat on me. We broke up for a while, but stupidly, I forgave him and we got engaged very young. Once he moved to New York as well, we fought a lot, and I kept putting off planning the wedding. When my brother died, Blaine was actually extremely loving and supportive. He really was helpful while I was grieving. But as soon as things started to normalize for me, he got very adamant on wedding plans. I was just graduating college and looking for work, but he wanted to get married asap. I then got this amazing job offer as a production assistant at the Boston Opera House and I could not turn it down.”

“Of course not, I have been there, it is very beautiful.”

“It is.” Kurt loved his job and the theater more than he could vocalize, “Unfortunately, Blaine did not want to move and did not want me to even take the job. We fought and he called me selfish, and suddenly, it was like a dam broke and every horrible thing he did to me just came pouring out. I left him that same day and moved here on my own. It was rough at first. I was miles and miles from friends and family, dealing with a break-up, and living in a city I had actually never really been to. I was told to get a pet to help me emotionally. I was going to get a cat, but once I saw Peggy Sue, I couldn’t imagine having any other animal in that shelter. She, although, had her own depression and missed the puppy she was rescued with. So after a little goading, I found out that the other dog was adopted by Seb and reached out to him for a reunion. We got to talking and decided to be friends.”

“And now, you are in love.” Julianne winked at Kurt over her coffee mug.

“Well, I mean we are dating but we, uh, I care very deeply for him.” Kurt was beet red as the door to the guest room opened up and Serena walked out.

“Oh they are very in love. I knew from the second I first met Kurt and he was in Sebastian’s pants.” Serena laughed as she went to make herself a cup of coffee. 

“Rena, I spilled coffee on myself, he lent me pants while mine dried.”

“Sure, Kurtykins, whatever you say.” Serena laughed and joined them at the table, muffin in hand.

The three talked more about Kurt and Sebastian’s love story until the door to the master bedroom opened and a sleep rumpled Sebastian walked into the kitchen. 

“You’re all talking about me, aren’t you?” He said when they all went quiet. “Whatever, I’m just happy you all get along.”

“Well of course, we get along mon cher, Kurt must be a wonderful man to put up with you.” Julianne joked. 

“Merci beaucoup maman, that’s real nice.” Sebastian sassed.

Kurt laughed and then made eye contact with Serena, nodding at her in encouragement. 

“So guys,” Serena cleared her throat, “I have news. Well news and bad news.”

“What’s the good news, Serena?” Sebastian sat down with his muffin and glared at his sister. 

“I’m dropping out of medical school.” Serena said quickly hoping there wouldn’t be too much wrath.

“What!? You can’t just drop out. You spent years and tons of money for this and you just are going to throw it away?” Sebastian was pissed. Julianne stayed quiet.

“Well, I just don’t have the passion for it, like I once did. And I have more than enough education to work in the medical field, just not as a doctor or nurse.”

“What do you plan on doing, then?” Sebastian was confused why he was the only person upset.

“Well, darling brother of mine, that is the good news. I’m moving to Boston! I got an offer to apprentice at the Medical Examiner’s office. I get to help autopsy dead bodies.”

Sebastian sat for a moment before speaking, a skill he had been working on since Kurt came back into his life. “Well, I’m happy you’ll be living here because I miss you. And I honestly am not surprised at the autopsy thing, somehow that is VERY you. What I struggle with is that you very obviously already told Kurt all of this and not me, your twin brother and best friend.”

Serena got up and hugged her brother, “Aw, Sebby. It’s so cute that you think you’re my best friend.” She was pushed playfully away at that. “But I told Kurt because he happens to know a little more about dropping your entire life to start a new one in a strange place a little better than you do. Well, that and he can take bad news way better than you do.”

“I knew too, a bit.” Julianne spoke up.

“What?” Sebastian yelled.

“You did?” Serena asked.

Julianne shrugged. “Your father and I pay your tuition for you both. You think we do not get informed when a payment is needed or not needed? Your father called the school to say he did not get a bill and they said you had withdrawn from the school. He called me upset, and I put the pieces together when you said you wanted to look around different neighborhoods in the city here for after you got out of school. I hoped you would come to France a bit but, I understand you two love to be close.”

“Thanks mom.” Serena smiled at her mom, who she knew would be understanding. “I am very excited to live near my brother, and my best friend Kurt.”

“Hey!” Sebastian pouted.

“I love you too, Rena.” Kurt giggled at Sebastian’s adorable grumpy face.

“And besides,” Rena’s smile turned a bit wicked, “I already have a roommate, picked out. Jeff Sterling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 1 or 2 more after this. I really want to end it at a New Year's place.
> 
> Also, on an unrelated note, I've been rewatching the show from the beginning and compiling a list of prompts to write oneshots....so that should start soon too I just have to bust out one more paper for school first. I suddenly have a TON of free time on my hands. I hope everyone is staying safe, staying healthy, and staying indoors as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next one were originally going to be one chapter, but i wanted to give a quicker update. So here's a short one and the next (aka the last) chapter will also be short.

“And besides,” Rena’s smile turned a bit wicked, “I already have a roommate, picked out. Jeff Sterling.”

“Nope, no, not happening.” Sebastian jumped up. “I mean Kurt told me you two were talking about dating and that is bad enough, but I draw the line at my sister LIVING with my friend. Is this why he wont call me back? I will note let that little weirdo defile my sister. No! I’ll kick his ass!”

Julianne sat shocked. She hadn’t seen Sebastian take such a protective role of his sister. Serena looked confused. Kurt, on the other hand, was barely keeping his laughter in.

“I’m not dating Jeff.” Serena admitted. “I would never date Jeff. I know way too much about that kid to want any of that. And really Sebby, ‘defile’ me? Are you from the 1800s?”

“But Kurt said…”

Kurt burst into a fit of giggles, “Oh my god! You believed me! I’m a better actor than I thought.”

“Wait, you made it up?”   
  


“I knew they were going to both move to Boston, so I thought it would be funny to just tease you a little. Are you mad?” Kurt pouted.

Sebastian’s face softened at Kurt’s pout. “Mad at you? Never.” He walked over to Kurt, giving him a small kiss on the lips. 

“Seriously, is no one going to talk about Seb saying ‘defile my sister’ like we’re in a freaking Jane Austen novel?” Serena laughed.

“Oh la la. Ce fut une matinée folle. A very crazy morning.” Julianne stood up, clearing mugs and plates, shaking her head at her strange children, “If I knew sending my children to America would make them so weird, I would have never allowed it.”

Sebastian frowned. “I am not weird.”

“Yes you are.” Serena and Kurt said at the same time.

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Serena and Julianne only stayed at Sebastian’s the one night before heading to the Air BnB they had rented for the rest of their visit. Sebastian insisted they stay til after Christmas in order to save on stress, but Serena didn’t want to make Brynn babysit the dogs for too long and she definitely would not be able to stay in the house if there were any animals around. The next morning, Christmas morning, the boys, along with Kurt’s parents, also headed to the Air BnB to enjoy gift exchanges and more food then any of them could ever justify.

While Kurt and Serena were washing dishes in the kitchen, Carole and Julianne were getting to know each other better over coffee in the dining room. Burt and Sebastian were in the sitting room watching some reruns of Bar Rescue. Burt muted the TV and turned towards Sebastian. “Alright, kid, let’s get this Father/Boyfriend chat over with.”

Sebastian froze and looked at Burt. “Yes, sir.”

“Relax kid, I already like you.” Burt laughed, “I trust my kid. When Kurt was dating Blaine, he slowly started changing into this serious person. I thought it was just how he was maturing, but when he started dating you, it was like my old Kurt was back. And I thank you for that.”

“He saved me.” Sebastian said with more sincerity than anyone else could muster, “I was shutting everyone and everything out. But Kurt gives me this light, this hope. I feel like we have always had this pull to each other, I was just too rock-headed in high school to even realize it.”

Burt looked at Sebastian knowingly, “You’re in love with my son.”

“Well, i mean, it’s still early and-”

“No, you love him and I know he loves you.” Burt pat Sebastian's shoulder. He then got serious and said, “And as his father, I’m obligated to tell you that if you hurt my son, I’ll take you out to a secluded field and shoot you like a bison for dinner. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh and kid?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Just call me Burt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left!
> 
> As i said before, I'm rewatching Glee and keeping a list of prompts and sparks of inspiration I get while watching. I'm planning on doing a series of oneshots to just give me SOMETHING to do while trapped inside. I hope everyone is staying safe and let's work together to heal the world! Love you all so very much!


	6. Epilogue...sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this fun little series!

>**JANUARY**<

As quickly as it came, Christmas and New Years had passed. Burt, Carole, and Julianne had all flown back to their respective homes. Serena was remaining in the Air BnB for a while longer to go apartment shopping with Jeff, who was going back and forth from Connecticut. 

A blustery January day found Kurt and Sebastian sitting, snuggled, on Sebastian’s couch with Van Gogh and Peggy Sue sleeping at their feet. The show they were watching reached a commercial break and Kurt let out a peaceful sigh.

“This is really nice.” Kurt turned to look at Sebastian. “Just you, me, cozy with our adorable little scamps. If you told me even a year ago that I’d be right here, I’d call you crazy and probably call a mental hospital to take you away. But, yet, here we are. I am so happy.”

Sebastian smirked, “A mental hospital, babe, really? You know, if you told me a year ago that we would be here, I would have believed it. You and I always had this heat, and you’ve always had a great ass. I think even when we practically hated each other, I knew that if we got together, it would be crazy hot. But that's because I’m crazy and you’re hot, so chances are, you would still have to call that mental hospital. I guess I am just insane... insanely happy.”

“You are right. I am pretty hot…” Kurt laughed

“Yep. And smart, funny, kind, obscenely talented, strong, compassionate, and just everything a man could want in life and in love. Because I do love you. I’m very in love with you. I think I have been since that first day at the dog park. Or maybe even deep down, since we were teenagers.”

“You love me?”

“Of course I do, babe.” Sebastian leaned over and kissed Kurt. 

“I love you, too.” Kurt said quickly, his heart racing.

“Kurt, just because I said it, doesn’t mean you have to say it back. Not until you're ready.”

“I wanted to say it weeks ago, at Christmas. I overheard everything you and my dad talked about and honestly, it took everything I had not to jump on you, right there and just tell you over and over again that I love you. But first of all, my dad was right there. And also, I was worried you would freak out. I know this is your first serious relationship and I don’t want to lay it on too thick.”

“Well, babe, for future reference, you can lay whatever you want on me because I am here to stay for as long as you’ll let me.”

“To quote one Santana Lopez, just...wanky.” Kurt laughed as he straddled Sebastian.

“Kurt Hummel, I will not be defiled in front of the children.” Sebastian gestured to the small corgi noses that had peeked up over the couch cushions.

“Well then you better follow me to the bedroom.” Kurt slid off his lap and walked to the bedroom door. “Oh and Bas, I beg of you, please stop using the word ‘defile’.”

>**MAY**<

Kurt fidgeted in the world's least comfortable chair as he waited for the plane to board. Sebastian’s finals had finally ended and they were about to take their first vacation together. And what made it more exciting for Kurt was that the vacation was a trip to the French countryside to visit Julianne. It was almost impossible to get the time off from work, but he was relatively well liked and his boss eventually believed that he could make up for the lost time when he got back. It did help that Kurt put in overtime before his time-off started in order to get a head start on the work he would be making up for later. He was just happy that they were bringing the dogs with them in their carriers.

Sebastian walked back from the desk to Kurt. Their flight was delayed because they had to turbo-clean after some kids decided to hide their in-flight meals in between crevices of 2 whole rows of seats. The smell alone made the crew think someone had died during the last deboarding. “They said it should be about a half hour. The smell is gone, but they need to air out the fumes. Are you excited?”

“Am I excited? We are going to France. This has been my dream since I was 10 years old! You bet your perfectly tight ass, I’m excited.” Kurt gripped onto Sebastian’s hands tightly. “It's coming back and being super busy that I’m not looking forward to.”

“Actually, I have an idea with all of that. I know it’s going to be a lot of extra hours playing catch-up, and also the summer season is going to be rough, I can’t imagine the amount of time and stress of work, and the commuting from Braintree, and finding someone to feed Peggy. And I don’t want to be selfish, but I’d like to see you at some point during the summer. So, I was thinking, maybe you’d want to just move your stuff into my place when we get back. It’s only a couple train stops away from the theater, I could watch Peggy, and you and I wouldn’t have to coordinate when to see each other because we would be in the same apartment. Not to mention, I have an extra bedroom, so if you get sick of me, you can have your own space. And the ultimate perk is I own my place so there is no rent, just the normal, electric, internet, water type bills and that is about half the amount of most cheap rents in Boston.” Sebastian looked nervous.

“Wow. I mean, it would be easier on me, on us.” Kurt mulled everything over in his head. “The biggest issues, I guess, would be that I’d have to pay a ton to get out of my lease, and I barely will have time to breathe, nevertheless move.” 

“Well, as for the moving, you have me, Serena, and Jeff to help you. And I’m sure I could talk Brynn into giving up a weekend to help with unpacking once all your stuff is in. She adores you, so she will 100% be on board with moving you in. As for the lease, I know you would never let me cover the fees for you, so all I can say is if you let me pay your lease break fee now, you can pay me back by just covering the grocery bill until the total equals out. Sound fair?”

“I could do that.” Kurt smirked.

“Really?” 

“Bas, I love you and I want nothing more than to wake up next to you every morning.”

“And I love you.” Sebastian kissed Kurt’s forehead just as the clerk at the desk announced that boarding for their flight was to begin. 

>**AUGUST**<

Serena leaned on the horn of the rental RV. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he and Kurt ushered the dogs out of their building and to the car. He was so happy that Serena finally found a medication that helped her with her allergies. He was sure Jeff was happy too, because he was now able to have his dog in their house. And it also meant that the dogs were able to join them on their small vacation to Cape Cod to celebrate Sebastian and Serena’s birthday.

“Relax, Rena, we have two impossible babies to deal with here.” Sebastian whined while trying to load the dogs into the gate with Jeff’s Havanese puppy, Button. The 3 dogs have never met before, so there was some apprehension. “Come on, Van. You’re twice her size. She’s not scary.” 

Eventually the dogs settled and the group was on their way. Serena lost driving privileges after 10 minutes when she almost ran over a smart car. Jeff was appointed as the new driver. They drove the 2 hours to their rental in Provincetown. It was a small beach house with private access to the coast. The 4 of them had the house for a full week and they planned for a party on one of the days for any of their friends and family that can make the trip. Kurt was still working, so he had to drive back for two days to do some paperwork but otherwise was more than happy to lay out on the beach, smelling the ocean air.

On Saturday, they started up the grill and prepared for visiting friends. Burt was able to fly in, but Carole was still working. Nick, Thad, and Trent from the Warblers had also flown in. They were some of the few members that attended Dalton with Sebastian that he actually got along with still. Thad had brought his very pregnant wife, as well. Serena had friends from work come with their families. Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana decided to come too. Mostly it was just to scope out the new and improved Sebastian, but also to see Kurt, whom they haven’t seen in years.

The most surprising guest, although, was Michael Smythe, Sebastian’s dad. Michael was a quiet man, but seemed nice enough. He politely introduced himself to Kurt, but mostly spent the day on his phone or talking politics with Burt. 

“So you met my dad.” Sebastian said bemused. 

“He’s nice...from what I can tell.” 

“Yea, Michael Smythe is not one for words. He says what he needs to with a look, unless he really disagrees with you. Then he won't stop talking about how wrong you are. Luckily, he’s a Democrat, so no one here is at risk.” Sebastian laughed, looking over all the faces of the guests. Some people were on the back porch eating and drinking while some, mostly the children, were down by the water making sand castles and swimming. “Almost everyone is here.”

“Almost?”

“Uh, well, I invited one other friend. She said she’ll try and make it, but I really am not sure. She’s not great at answering her texts.”

Kurt gasped, “You mean that I might get to meet the infamous Mallory?”

As if summoned by Kurt’s excitement, the slider door opened, “Where is my Sea Bass?”

“MAL!” Sebastian ran over to the girl and lifted her in a spinning hug. 

Mallory was no taller than 5 foot 2. She was as short as Rachel Berry, but that is where the likeness stopped. Mallory had long strawberry blonde hair and had curves in all the right places. Most of the straight men at the party stared as she walked in, some earning a glare from their wives. Sebastian whispered something in her ear and then walked her towards Kurt. 

“Kurt, this is the wonderful, the fantastic, the beautiful Mallory Pennant. Mal, this is the talented, handsome, and far too good for me Kurt Hummel.”

“It's lovely-” Before Kurt could finish his sentence, the tiny girl pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“I’m so happy to finally meet the man who turned my little Sea Bass into a decent human being.”   
  


“I forgot to mention, she’s a hugger.” Sebastian laughed.

“It’s true, I am.” Mallory finally let Kurt go. “I would give a whole, ‘hurt my friend and I’ll kill you’ speech but I’m sure it’s way past that and besides anything Rena said is scarier than any threat I could give.”

The next few hours were filled with friend’s catching up, birthday cake and presents, and plenty of food and drink. Sebastian looked over the group of family and friends, truly happy. He was a little concerned about Jeff and Mallory getting on so well, but he knew she could handle herself. Lastly, he locked eyes with Kurt and was filled with every feeling of love someone could imagine. 

>**OCTOBER**<

Kurt and Sebastian walked their dogs down the street to the Pacific Street Park. As they approached the gate, there was a sign reading ‘CLOSED FOR A PRIVATE EVENT’. 

“Oh no, I was hoping the babies would get a chance to run around off leash.” Kurt pouted.

Sebastian just chuckled and called out to the gate guard, who promptly let them in. “Babe, we are the event.”

Kurt was confused but still followed Sebastian into the park. They unleashed the dogs and watched them play for a moment before Sebastian looked at Kurt again, “It was exactly a year ago today that we met here, in this park, for the first time with our dogs. Well, re-met. And honestly, I had no idea how much you would mean to me, then, how much my life would change.”

“Bas, what is this about?” Kurt asked when suddenly a small street band appeared playing some romantic tune he didn’t recognise.

“Kurt, I love you so much and I never thought I would ever be here, in this stage of my life. You have seen all the best and the worst parts of me and you still stick around, so I figure that you must love me too.” Sebastian paused, “I get to look at you every day and say ‘he choose me’ and that is the greatest feeling in the world. And what would feel greater is if you would do me the honor..”

Sebastian lowered himself onto one knee and Kurt gasped, “Bas! Is this happening?”

“Kurt Elizabeth Elijah Hummel, will you marry me?”

“Well...” Kurt smirked.

“Kurt, I’m kneeling in gravel.”

“Yes! Yes I will marry you, you idiot!” Kurt yanked Sebastian back to his feet and kissed him as Van Gogh and Peggy Sue yipped and barked around them in celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, we did it! To be honest, I've been working on this story for so long that I'm almost sad to end it. But alas, I must go on to newer things.   
I'm not going to do another LONG story for a while. I am still compiling my Glee Re-Watch prompts for some oneshots. I'm also open to prompts. Basically any characters, any ship, AU or canon divergence, whatever you like. There are somethings I genuinely can not bring myself to write so please avoid child abuse/endangerment, extreme kink, or anything BDSM...No judgement if that's your thing, but it's just not in my wheelhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, we're in the final stretch of this story. I'm thinking 2 more chapters with this... maybe just 1...depends on how long I take writing it.
> 
> Still teasing with the idea of writing a Niff side story. It's not really my kind of thing, but I hinted at something with them a couple times and now I feel like I need too....


End file.
